Where The Wildflowers Are
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: Summary: While hanging out with friends, Maka met's Soul who'd been friends with her own for a long time. When Maka finds out some shocking information about Soul, will it push her away or make her closer to the man? Rated M for sexual content, language, and alcohol use.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **While hanging out with friends, Maka met's Soul who'd been friends with her own for a long time. When Maka finds out some shocking information about Soul, will it push her away or make her closer to the man?

**Rated M for sexual content, language, and alcohol use.**

* * *

**Where The Wildflowers Are**

By: Stepping-In-Flames

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Maka sat at the bar with her friend Tsubaki who was at the moment in a furious kissing battle with her boyfriend, Black Star. Maka sighed, twirling the straw that was in her small drink. She hadn't even had a sip yet, some weird guy bought it from her from across the bar. Truthfully, she was a little frightened to take a sip since the drink smelled _really_ strong. Maka pushed the drink away and pulled her dress down. It was short and black, making her frame tiny. It didn't have any sleeves and just clung to her body. Her shinny black hairs were starting to hurt her feet even though she'd barely been walking around. Her ashy blond hair was laying on her shoulders straightened out to where it stopped right in the middle of her breast. Her emerald eyes were lined thinly with eye liner and her long lashes applied with mascara. Her red lips were pursed together as she placed her head in her hand.

"Hey Tsubaki, when do you want to get out of here?" Maka asked over the booming music. Her friend left her boyfriend's lips for a split second showing Maka her sharp and elegant face. Her dark blue eyes were hazy with alcohol and her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. "I dunno Maka, whenever you wanna leave." he friend giggled with a slight hiccup. Maka sighed and pulled Tsubaki away from Black Star who gave an aggravated grunt. "What the hell Maka?" Maka glared at her best friend of twenty years. "We're leaving. It's one in the morning." she growled to him. Black Star grumbled and grabbed his keys. "No, no, no. I don't think so." Maka said, grabbing his keys as they all made their way outside of the club.

"I'm perfectly fine Maka, I can drive." Black Star said, reaching for the keys. Maka glared at the blue haired man. "Yeah, and a drunk money can peel a banana. I don't think so Black Star." the three made their way outside and Maka clicked the unlock button, waiting for the car to go off, but nothing happened. She scrunched her brows and clicked it again, still no answer. "Black Star, where did you park?" Maka asked, looking over to her friend who had gone back to making out.

"O-over there." Black Star said with a moan as he pointed to a blank spot. on the side of the rode. Maka squinted at the sign that was up next to the spot. Tow Away zone. "Black Star you fucking idiot! That's a tow away zone!" Maka yelled. Black Star and Tsubaki looked at the spot and Tsubaki giggled. Black Star blinked at the spot, dumbfounded. "Opps?" he asked confused, shrugging. Him and Tsubaki went up against the wall of the club and started to dry hump each other as Maka let out a frustrated growled. "Great, now how the fuck are we getting home?" She sat down on the curb, rubbing her temples.

Maka pulled her cell phone from the front of her dress and slid her thumb over the screen, unlocking the phone. She entered her code quickly before sighing with defeat and going to her dad's number. Just as she was about to call the man whore, she hared a laugh from behind her. "Soul buddy! What the hell are you doing here?" Maka looked over her shoulder to see Black Star giving some guy a hand shake thing.

The guy was about a yea older then her, 23 or 24. His hair was a brilliant white color and tussled. his skin was tanned and his face sharp with good looks. His eyes were a dark red color and he gave Black Star a grin, showing of sharp, pointed teeth. A black leather jacket hung over a white, slight v-necked tight shirt and black jeans hugged his legs. He wore regular black shoes and he laughed to Black Star. "Sup Star? Tsubaki." he nodded to them and then looked over to Maka who stood up, brushing dirt off of her dress. She looked up at him and put a hand out.

"Hi, Maka. Guess we haven't had the pleasure of meeting." she said with a small smile. Soul smiled back, grabbing her hand. "Soul." he nodded to her with a shake of their hands and then let her go. "So, what are you doing out here Soul buddy?" Black Star asked, draping one of his muscled arms over Soul's shoulders. "Work here Star, remember? DJ Soul Eater." Soul have him a cocked smile and Black Star laughed, poking his chest. "Still go by that name, aye? Didn't you get that in, like, eighth grade?" Soul shrugged. "Hey, I liked it."

"Yeah, but you weren't called that just because you ate a lot." Black Star said with a wink, making Soul laugh. Maka cleared her throat awkwardly and the two men laughed. "So, what are you guys still doing here?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well this dumbass parked in a Tow Away zone." Maka said, jerking a thumb to Black Star who held his hands up in surrender. "I take all blame." Maka grumbled and crossed her arms. "You have to, you were the one driving dumbass."

"You can stay the night at my place tonight if ya want." Soul said. Maka looked at Soul and shook her head. "No it's fine. I was just about to call my Papa up an-" "OH HELL NO! WE'RE STAYING AT SOUL'S!" Black Star yelled, pointing to the man. "Um . . . did I miss something?" Soul asked, looking at everyone. "Nah, Maka's dad is just crazy." Tsubaki giggled, leaning on Black Star. "Yeah, a fucking loon." Black Star snorted. Maka rolled her eyes. "You guys exaggerate too much, he's not _that_-"

"Yes he is!" Black Star and Tsubaki said in unison, making Soul smile. Maka sighed. "Okay, so he _is_ a tad aggravating." Black Star snorted. "A tad, more like a fucking shit load or aggravating, not to mention a man whore, and a drunk, and a whinny little bitch when it comes to you and your mom." Soul cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Maka who sighed again, defeated. She rubbed her forehead. "Okay, okay. We'll go with Soul." she looked up and gave the white haired man a sincere look. "Thank you."

Soul smirked and took his keys from his pocket and unlocked his car, a sleek, black car. It looked expensive and Black Star let out a laugh. "Damn Soul, go got a sweet ass car." Soul chuckled at his friends remark and the four of them walked to his car. He opened the passanger's door and pulled the seat down, letting Black Star and Tsubaki climb in the back. As the seat slid back in place, the two pounced on each other. Maka rolled her eyes as Soul just shook his head and the blond climbed in the car, closing her door as Soul walked around the car.

He climbed in, buckling also and started up the car, pulling out of the spot and drove down the streets. "Thanks again for the ride." Maka said, pulling her hair into a ponytail with the hair tie she had around her wrist. "No problem. A Friend of Black Star and Tsubaki is a friend of mine." Soul flashed her a smile, making her cheeks turn a slight pink. She turned the radio on and the sound of jazz entered the car. "Jazz, huh? You don't seem like the type." Maka said as she opened the glove compartment to see more CD's. She pulled them out, shifting through them. "Yeah, you don't either. But I just like it, it's really nice and calming." Soul said with the flick of his pointer, signaling a turn to the left.

"Meh, I'm not really. I'm not the best when it comes to music actually." Maka admitted, putting the CD's back and closing the glove compartment. "Funny. My parent's own a music business actually. Evans." Maka's eyes went large. "Holy shit, like _the_ Evans?" she said. Soul laughed and turned another corner, glancing at her. "You could say that." Maka smiled, but then frowned and looked at Soul. "Wait, but didn't the-" she stopped herself as she saw his face fall and a small crease of pain form in between his eyebrows. "Yeah, they are." he said roughly. Maka's eyes went large. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have . . . I-I really am sorry but I honestly don't know what that's like."

Soul was taken back. Everyone had said sorry, sure, but they all told him they knew what he was going through when his parent's died. Soul looked at her to see her looking at him with concerned and sorrow filled eyes. He gave her a small smile. "Hey, it's okay. It was a while ago, I'm over it now." he pulled into a parking lot and turned the car off. "Anyway's, we're home now so . . . " Soul got out and Maka followed, pulling her seat up sot see Tsubaki and Black Star still going hot and heavy with the make-out scene. "Guy's, we're here. Now come on." The two looked up and climbed out of the car, locked hip-to-hip as they giggled and stumbled along. Maka looked up to see an old Gothic looking building.

"Whoa, cool." she said in awe. "Yeah, I love Gothic architecture. Come on, it's getting late." Soul said, giving her shoulder a bump with his own, making her blush again. Tsubaki and Black Star already stumbled into the building. The inside was nice and fancy, nothing like the outside of it. The room was white, a desk at the back with a young man sleeping in a chair, feet up on the desk. Soul walked over to one of the elevator doors located next to the desk and pressed the button, opening it. The four climbed in and Soul pressed a button for the tenth floor. Silly music played as the elevator went up. The door opened to reveal a small white hallway, only about teen feet long. Two doors on either side. Soul pulled out his key and went to the left side of the hall, opening the large door.

The loft was large. And _really_ large. When you stepped in, there was a big kitchen to your left, a marble counter separating it from the person walking in. it had stainless steel appliances and all the counters tops were marble. The carpet was a clean, crisp cream color and a black leather sofa with a glass coffee table in front of it. A leather chair sat next to the sofa, facing the door and a flat screen t.v. hung on the wall. Maka slid her shoes off, amazed with how the place looked. It was . . . clean! "Holy shit!" Black Star exclaimed. Soul gave him a sharp look.

"Black Star, quiet down. Angela's sleeping." Soul hissed. Black Star shrunk down. "Sorry, that's right." he said in a harsh whisper. Soul sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, it's fine. Bedroom is down the hall on the left. There's a bathroom connected to it if you need to use it, and another one at the end of the hall." Soul said, pointing down the long hallway. Black Star and Tsubaki nodded and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Maka looked at the farthest wall, blinds covering it fully. "This is a cool place. Way better then mine." Maka said, walking in. The soft carpet felt nice on her sore feet. Soul shrugged and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisting the cap off, taking a sip.

"My parent's left it to me." Soul walked to the living room and sat on the couch, taking a sip at his beer. Maka sat across from him, leaning against the arm of the couch. "That's nice. So, how long have you known Black Star?" Maka asked, tucking a strand that had fallen from her ponytail back behind her ear. "My whole life." Maka looked at him, surprised. "Really? Weird, cause I've known him for my life too. How come we've never met before?" Soul shrugged, handing his beer out and Maka took a swig of it before handing it back to him. "Dunno. Maybe his didn't want us hanging out. I mean, I'm a pretty cool guy, got a status to keep up you know." he chuckle, giving Maka a wink. She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Daddy?" a small voice suddenly came from the hallway and Maka looked over her shoulder to see a little girl about five years old standing there in a pale pink night gown with little white flowers spotted over it. Here dark blond hair was messy and she was running a dark maroon eye with one hand, the other holding onto the trunk of a small stuffed elephant. Soul placed the beer down and smiled to the little girl, getting up and walking over to her. Maka was taken back. If she was five then that would mean . . . Soul would have had the kid when he was about seventeen, eighteen. "Hey there Angela. What's up?" Soul asked, knelling in front of the girl. She yawned.

"I can't sleep." Soul gave the girl a soft smile and Maka felt a piece of her heart melt. "Well then, why don't we have a little bed time snack, huh?" Soul picked the girl up, resting her on his hip as he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a cartoon of milk and then closed it. He smiled and picked her up, holding her up in the air before setting her on the counter and grabbing a glass. He poured some milk in it before putting the milk back and then pulled over a pack of Oreo's. "Two only." Soul said, pointing to Angela and the girl nodded as Soul opened the pack and pulled out two Oreo's handing them to her. As the girl dipped the Oreo's into her milk, Soul looked at Maka, holding up an Oreo.

"Want some?" he asked as he placed it in his mouth, nibbling on it. Maka jumped off the couch, pulling her dress down and walked over, grabbing an Oreo as Angela finished her last one. The young girl looked at Maka with sleepy eyes and smiled. "Hi. I'm Angela." she said softly. Maka smiled. "Hi Angela, I' Maka." Maka held her hand out and Angela took it in hers, shaking it with a giggle. Soul smiled and picked Angela up. "Okay, time for bed. It's _way_ past you're bed time. Where is Blair?" Soul asked, picking his daughter up but the young girl yawned, closing her eyes. Soul smiled to Maka. "I'll be right back." he said softly before walking down the hall. Maka sat on the counter and grabbed another Oreo, opening it and licking the cream off before eating the two cookies.

"Thanks again for watching her." Maka heard Soul's voice from the hall as he walked out with a tall, busty women with long black hair. She wore black shorts that looked like her ass was about to fall out and a tight, orange tank top that made her boob's look huge. The women smiled, here yellow eyes tired. "No problem Soul. Anytime." she gave Soul a wave before walking out with a nod to Maka. She left, closing the door lightly and Maka picked up another Oreo, opening it as Soul walked over. "Whose that?" she asked, licking the cream of the Oreo. Soul shrugged, taking a bite from his cookie. "Just a friend from work. She helps out with watching Angela."

"How old's Angela?" Maka asked, eating the Oreo. "Six. I was sixteen when her Ma had her. I'm twenty-two right now." Maka raised an eyebrow. "Really? You look older." Maka blushed at how mean she sounded and face palmed. "I-I mean, you look like twenty three or twenty four. Not Twenty two." Soul let ut a soft chuckle, grabbing another Oreo before closing the bag and sliding it across the counter. "No worries." he said through the Oreo. Maka yawned and Soul gave her a smile. "Do I need to put you to bed too?" he joked lightly. "No, I'll be fine." Maka laughed lightly, jumping off the counter and walking into the living room. "I'll just sleep on the floor. You take the couch." she said, grabbing a pillow from the couch and plopping it on the floor.

"No, please. You're getting the couch." Soul snorted, following her and crossing his arms. Maka rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor. "You just met me, letting me stay here, _and_ you're letting Black Star and Tsubaki stay here when I was suppose to bring them home . . . like an hour ago. I think you get the couch." Maka laid her head down on the pillow and Soul walked over, standing over her. "But it's not cool to let a girl sleep on the floor. It's only polite to give her the couch."

"Well then you're going to have to pick me up and put me on it because I'm not getting up myself and doing it." Maka stuck her tongue out and Soul laughed, laying on the couch. "Okay, whatever, just don't come crying to me when your back starts to hurt in the morning." Maka rolled her eyes and Soul closed his. Maka turned onto her side, following suit and closing her eyes, letting sleep engulf her in it's dark arms of enchantment.

* * *

Maka woke up the next morning . . . on the couch. She felt the warmth of a blanket around her. She sat up, tussling her hair and looked to see Soul standing in the kitchen. He was standing in front of the stove, dark jeans hugging his legs . . . and no shirt. Maka swallowed hard as he turned, showing off a tight, fit chest. His white hair was slightly damp and he gave Maka a smiled, a pan in one hand and a spatula in another. "Morning." he said with a nod, turning to a stack of plate that were on the counter, sliding two pancakes onto it. "Morning." Maka replied, tilting her head slightly with confusion. "Why am I on the couch?" she asked, looking at the back leather under her.

"I put you there." Soul said simply bringing her the plate of pancakes which now had syrup running down them with a fork and knife. He placed them on the glass coffee table and wiped his hands on his jeans. Maka looked at it with shock. She then looked up at Soul who smiled to her and swept his hand to it. "Eat up." Maka looked at the pancakes and smiled, turning herself on the couch and grabbed the plate, putting it on her lap and took a bite. "Ohmygodthisisamazing." she said quickly with her mouthful, earning a laugh from Soul as her walked into the kitchen.

"Family recipe." he dished the other plates and joined Maka at the coffee table. Maka swallowed her bite and Soul took his firs one. "What time is it?" Maka asked, looking around him at the clock. 9:45. Maka groaned and took another bite. "What?" Soul asked, glancing at her. "I have afternoon classes at DWMA. Forgot." Maka pushed around the few piece left on her plate, suddenly losing her appetite. Soul snapped, pointing at her. "That's what it was!" he exclaimed, Maka flinching with surprise. "What? What's what it is?" Maka asked, confused.

"I have a class with you at the DWMA. Dr. Stein. I thought you looked familiar when I saw you." Soul smiled. "God, how did I not realize that!" He chuckled to himself and took another bite of his pancakes. "Really? I've never noticed you." Maka said, blushing lightly. Soul gave her a smirk. "Maybe it's because you always have that pretty little face of yours stuck in a book." Maka blushed again.

"Tiny-tits." Maka's head snapped up and she glared at him and his little playful smirk. "Just shut the fuck up Shark Tooth." Soul chuckled as Maka snarled at him. "Daddy, I'm ready!" a small, excited voice came from the hall way and they both looked to see Angela standing there is small, light blue dress, her hair in a ponytail with a messy ribbon tied in it. Little white shoes covered her tiny feet and Maka smiled. Soul stood up and walked over to his daughter and smiled to her. "Turn around." he said. The little girl turned on her heel and Soul took out her ribbon and re-tied it, making it look nice. "There. All set. Go get your backpack and we'll head out." he gave her butt a little pat and Angela smiled, hugging her dad before skipping off to her room.

"First day of school?" Maka asked. "First day of first grade." Soul corrected, grabbing an orange shirt that hung over a stole in front of the counter and slipped it on. "How about you come with us. I'll drop Angela off at school, drop you at your house to get dressed, and then we go to classes. Sound good?" Maka nodded and Soul pulled on his leather jacket that hung on and grabbed his keys off the counter. "Oh, let me write Star and Tsubaki a note." Soul grabbed a pad of paper off the counter, writing on it as Maka got up and grabbed her plate and placed it in the kitchen sink. Angela walked out of her room and over to Soul as he clicked the pen closed and turned to her.

"Come on, let's get going."

* * *

Soul and Angela walked into school hand in hand as Maka waited in the car. The two stepped into the brick building, following the other parents to the front office. Soul walked to the front desk and smiled to the old women behind the desk. "Hello. Angela Leon Evans please." he stated as Angela got onto her tip-toes looking over the desk. The lady typed into the computer for a few seconds then wrote down the teacher and the room number on a piece of paper before handing it to him with a 'Good Day'.

Soul turned and they two walked down the carpeted hallway to the first wing of the school where four class rooms sat. They walked in and went to the first room. Inside stood a tall, young women with brown hair pinned back. She was talking to another parent and her green eyes shifted over to Soul. Soul gave her a small nod before walking over to the cubbies by the door and stood in front of a pink one that had Angela's name hanging over it. "Look's like this is yours kiddo." he said, knelling down to her. Angela took her backpack off and opened it, pulling out a lunch box with little flower stickers and bird stickers. She place it in the cubby as Soul stood up.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Watson." light voice said behind Soul. He turned to see the teacher standing there, smiling. She wore blue jeans and a light green shirt, making her eyes stand out. Soul put his hand out. "Soul Evans. This is my daughter Angela." Soul shook her hand and then put his hand behind Angela who turned around and smiled. "Good morning!" she cheeped, making Ms. Watson smile. "Lovely name." Angela nodded. "Why don't you go join the other kids at the rug. We're about to start introducing ourselves." Ms. Watson gestured to a large blue rug where about ten other kids were sitting and fidgeting, waiting for their class to start. Angela nodded and Soul leaned down, tightening her bow in her hair and then gave her a kiss on the head. "Good luck." he said to her. She nodded and ran off to join the others.

"What a cutey. But you seem a little young to have a kid that age." Ms. Watson said, looking to Angela. Soul shrugged. "I made a mistake as a kid, but now that I have her, I can't see it any other way." Soul's eyes twinkled at the talk of his daughter. Ms. Watson looked back to him and Soul glanced at the clock. "I have to get going now. I have to head to classes. Take good care of her Ms. Watson." Soul said with a smile and nodded to her. She put a hand up. "Please, call me Amy." she smiled and Soul nodded, turning and left.

He walked out of the building and over to the car where Maka was looking out the widow with a dazed off look. Soul opened the door and sat in the car, starting the engine up and she turned to him. "How was it?" she asked. "Fine. The teacher seems nice." He pulled out of the parking lot and Maka told him her address before silence filled the car.

It only took a few minutes to get to her house, save a few stop lights. It was a house, but small. The outside was painted a light yellow and the shutters a red color with a white door. She smiled to it and got out of the door before leaning on the window. "Thanks for the drive. See ya later then." Maka turned to leave. "Wait, what time do you want me to stop by?" he asked through the window. Maka turned and shrugged. "Eleven fifteen good? It take about twenty minutes to get to the Academy from here." Soul smiled and nodded, rolling the window up and drove off. Maka smiled as he drove off and couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach when she thought about Soul picking her up later.

With a sigh, Maka turned to her house and unlocked the door walking in and flipped the light on. She walked past the living room and into the hallways, turning left and entering the bedroom. She flipped the light on in there and groaned at the messiness. She'd have to clean it up when she got home from work. She slipped her shoes off and then started to unzip the back of her dress when she heard a growl from behind her. "Where the fuck have you been?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **While hanging out with friends, Maka met's Soul who'd been friends with her own for a long time. When Maka finds out some shocking information about Soul, will it push her away or make her closer to the man?

**Rated M for sexual content, language, alcohol use, and violence.**

* * *

**Where The Wildflowers Are**

By: Stepping-In-Flames

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Maka jumped and turned to see her boyfriend, Hiro. His bleach blonde hair was messy and his bright blue eyes marked with tired bags. He looked angry, _very_ angry. His white tank-top was tinted yellow with sweat and his pale jeans were ripped. Maka blinked at him, slightly frightened by his appearance. "I-I stayed the night at a friends. Black Star's car was towed." Hiro took a step. "Who was that dropping you off?" he asked. "T-The friend who let me stay at his house." Hiro's eye twitched and Maka mentally slapped herself.

"_His_ house. Whose house?" he reached out, grabbing her wrist tightly. Maka flinched from his grip and looked down at his hand. "S-Soul. S-Star and Tsubaki took the bedroom. I-I slept o-on the couch. S-Soul on the floor." Hiro glared at her and raised his hand and brought it down, slapping her across the face. Maka fell, crying out. Hiro grabbed her hair, pulling her face to his. "Don't you _ever_ fucking go there _again_." he growled. Maka nodded, tear stinging her eyes as she nodded rapidly. Hiro glared at her and then threw her to the ground before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door.

Maka stood up after a few minutes when she heard Hiro slam the front door and the engine of his car start up. She unzipped the rest of her dress, pulling it off. She stood in front of the body mirror she had and sighed at her reflection. Black-blue bruises covered her black bra covered breast The insides of her thigh matched along with the finger prints on her stomach. Maka sighed, running a hand though her hair and walked to her closet, opening it and pulled out her red and black, plaid skirt, pulling it on. She grabbed a white, button down shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up. She flipped her collar down and smoother her shirt out. She grabbed gray, knee high socks and then her black boots.

Maka opened the door and walked down the hall, down the other end, and opened the door, walking into the bathroom. She leaned onto the skin, looking at her red face, a hand print obvious on it. She cursed under her breath and grabbed her make-up bag, grabbing concealer. She dabbed it onto her face, covering the red mark-which was most defiantly going to bruise-and the applied mascara. She brushed her hair out, pulling it into her pig tails and then sighed, tilting her head as she looked into the mirror.

"Why do I stay?" she whispered before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and granola bar, stuffing them in her bag. Maka gripped the counter of the sink and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Not now Maka. No break down's now. You're about to go to school. Breath, breath." she whispered to herself as she felt more tear prick her eyes. She counted to ten once, twice, three times before the tear were finally pushed back. Maka let out a sigh and grabbed her book from her bag, sitting down on the couch in the livingroom and flipping to her page.

* * *

Soul drove out in front of Maka's house, honking. A few moments later she walked out and turned, looking the door. Soul smiled at her as she sat in the car. She gave him a weak smiled and rest her elbow on the door, placing her head in it. Soul pulled out and saw her mouth fall into a frown out of the corner of his eye. "You okay?" he asked, glancing at her as he turned down the music.

"Fine." she said. Her voice cracked slightly and she sighed. "Okay, you caught me." she gave a small laugh and Soul smiled. "My boyfriend and I got in a fight, that's all." she stated simply. Soul pursed his lips as he turned at a light. "Was it because you stayed at my place?" he asked. Maka sighed an nodded. "Yeah, he's the jealous type. But don't worry, it'll pass over soon." Maka lied.

It wouldn't pass over. She knew he'd come back later, drunk, and beat her ass again before they had some rough make-up sex. Maka closed her eyes and heard Soul mumbled an apology. "It's not your fault. It's Black Star's fault for parking in a Tow Away zone . . . again." Maka said. Soul laughed as they stopped at a light. "Again? You mean the dumbass did it before?" Maka nodded. "Senior year. Went out to a clud, got his car towed, and then we were at a bar for his birthday. Got it towed again."

"Third times a charm, aye?" Soul chuckled. Maka laughed and nodded. "Let's hope so." Soul turned into the school and parked, stopping the car. Maka and him climbed out, grabbing their bags. Maka grabbed her class book and held it to her chest. "Thanks for driving me. I've got work after this, it's only a block away so I don't need a ride home." Maka said. Soul nodded, throwing his bag over one shoulder as they made their way up the steps of the school. "Cool with that. If you need a ride, to hesitate to call." he handed her a slip of paper with his number and Maka smiled, slipping it into her bag. "Thanks. I won't."

They walked in together and down to their professor's room. Dr. Stein, a middle aged man with oddly gray hair and tired gray eyes which were hidden behind shinning glasses, stood outside the door, welcoming everyone with a twist of the plastic bolt at his head. It was a headband that he made himself from his wife, Mrs Marie the arts teacher, teaching him. He's been wearing it since the second week of school. "Morning Dr. Stein." Maka smiled and the man nodded to her. Soul and Maka walked into the room and made their way to their separate seats with a goodbye. Maka sat in the front, and Soul in the back.

The class started and everyone sighed. Another long day of dissecting harmless animals.

* * *

Maka stood in the cafe, a beige apron hanging over her neck and tied around her waist. She smiled kindly down to the couple at the table as she placed down their orders of coffee and croissants before turning and walking back to the kitchen. Tsubaki stood over the oven, blue mittens on as she pulled a tray of pastries from the oven. She placed it down on the counter and looked at Maka who sat on the counter next to the warm rolls, a small grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Tsubaki asked, taking her mittens off and washing her hands under the warm water of the running sink. "Me? I'm not happy about anything, why?" Maka asked, confused. "Because you've got a silly little grin on." he best friend laughed lightly, wiping her hands of on her own apron. Maka rolled her eyes, the grin still playing on her lips and jumped off the counter, walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "It's nothing." Maka said, twisting the cap and taking a sip.

"Ah, huh? Is nothing a twenty-two year old male that looks like a model with white hair and red eyes, and also has an adorable little daughter named Angela?" Tsubaki asked, leaning on the counter, crossing her arms over her large chest with a smirk on. Maka rolled her eyes. "Please. He just gave me a ride. The only conversation we'll have anymore is just in class I bet." Maka opened the fridge, putting the water bottle back and shrugged. "Besides, I have Hiro."

"Ugh, don't remind me! Maka, why are you still with him? He obviously doesn't love you l-" Maka shot Tsubaki a glare, telling her to shut up. "Hiro and I have been together for the past three years, Tsubaki. We love each other. Maybe you just don't understand love." Tsubaki laughed at Maka's remark. "Please Maka. The boy treats you like garbage! Whenever we hang out, it seems like all he wants is to jump your bones." Tsubaki suddenly gave her friend a sincere look. "And that one time when he gave you t-"

"That was one time, Tsubaki. He apologize immensely! He was just a little drunk. It'll never happen again." Maka sighed, knowing what her friend was talking about. About four months ago, Hiro came home one night, drunk off his ass. Maka was waiting for him to come home and when he did, he yelled at her for not having any dinner ready. Then he yelled at her for not restocking on beer. And finally, yelled at her for yelling back to him. He punched her right in the eye. The next day, and all through the next two weeks, she had a swelled bruise around her eye.

The bell over the door jingled, bringing Maka back from the memory. "I'll go get them." Maka said, quickly walking out of the back room and to the counter. "Good afternoon and welcome to-Oh, Hiro. What are you doing here?" Maka asked, seeing her boyfriend walk to the counter. Well, more of a stagger. Everyone glanced their way before continuing back to their conversation. "Can't I just come to see my girlfriend?" he growled lightly, reaching over the counter and grabbing the back of her neck roughly and dragging her lips to his, kissing her roughly. Maka pushed him back, glaring at him.

"I'm at work. Unless you want a pastry of coffee, you can't talk to me." she stated. Hiro growled and with the hand still behind her neck, grabbed her hair, pulling it tightly in his palms and brought her ear to his lips. "You'll do what I want you to. You're mine, got that?" his breath was harsh and warm on her ear and neck and she gave a small, jerked nod and he let her go as Tsubaki walked out with her tray of pastries. "Hello Hiro." she said coolly walking over to the glass case where her pastrie were and opened it, starting to place the new ones in it.

"Tsubaki. So, when does Maka get off?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, glancing to Maka who was now looking down at the counter where her hands gripped the edge of it, her knuckles white. Tsubaki also glanced to her, seeing her tight grip on the counter and her brow creased before she looked back up at him. "Um, I'm not quiet sure. I was going to have her over to, er, help me make a few cakes for the store tomorrow." she said quickly, making Maka's head snap up and look to her friend with wide eyes.

"Oh, okay then. So she'll be home at eight?" he cocked an eyebrow and Tsubaki shook her head. "I wanted her to sleep over. I need help with my Global Studies essay for my afternoon class tomorrow." Maka let out a small sigh and Hiro's eyes glanced to one then the other, reading their faces. "Okay, guess you'll come over tomorrow afternoon. See ya then baby." Hiro leaned over the counter to kiss her lips, but Maka turned her head, giving him her cheek. When she looked back at him, she saw the anger flare in his eyes for a moment before her backed up and walked out of the store.

Tsubaki turned to Maka with her hands on her hips, giving her friend a stern look. "We need to talk."

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki got to the small house that the older girl shared with Black Star at about seven. Maka was sitting on the couch in one of the baggy sweatshirts Tsubaki had and a pair of her sweatpants, her hair in a messy bun and her hands round a warm cup of decaf coffee. Tsubaki sat across from her, tears in her eyes as Maka finished her story.

"-and you're right. All he wants from me is just sex. But I love him, I don't know how or why, but I love him." Maka said, sighing and taking a sip of her coffee as she closed her eyes. Tsubaki put her cup down on the dark brown coffee table in front of the couch and leaned over, wrapping her arms around her friends neck. "Maka, you have to leave him! This isn't right. What would your mother say? What would your father say? And Black Star? What are the-"

"Nothing." Maka inturuped, making Tsubaki leaned back. "They are going to do nothing because they're not going to know. Right Tsubaki?" Maka looked at her friend and Tsubaki's eyes wen large. "You're not being serious, are you Maka? The man's beating you, and you're just going to stand there and let him! Maka, we have to tell someone, this is not okay." Maka bit her lip and shook her head. "No, it's fine, okay? We'll be fine, _I'll_ be fine." Tsubaki suddenly stood, palms balled into fists and tears now falling from her eyes.

"You're lying Maka. I know you are. This is going to keep going on and on. What's going to happen if he takes it too far? What's going to happen when you can't cover up anymore? What's going to happen if you-if you die?" he friend demanded, her voice breaking at the last part. Maka stood also, and put the cup down. She grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. "I have to go. I'll bring your clothes back tomorrow at work. G'Night Tsubaki."

"You're not serious! You're going back to him after all this! This isn't you Maka!" Tsubaki yelled at the blond bit her lip once more and then walked out of the house, holding back her own tears.

A while later, Maka stood on the sidewalk, the tears breaking from her eyes. She sighed in defeat and slumped down on cold cement, sniffling. She couldn't go back to Tsubaki, she'd throw another bitch fit about Hiro. She couldn't go to her house because Hiro was probably there, drunk off his ass and in a bad mood. She couldn't go to her mothers who lived half an hour away. She couldn't go to her father because . . . well he was her father, and a shitty one at that. An idea popped into her head and she took her phone out, sliding her thumb over the screen and unlocking it. It was nine right now. Nine on a Monday night. With a shaking sigh, Maka reached into her bag and pulled out a small scrap of paper and unfolded, entering the number.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered after two rings. "Hey Soul, it's Maka." she said with a sigh. "Maka? Why are you calling me at this time?" he asked. She could tell her just woke up to the ringing of the phone. That would make since because of his daughter. "I was, um, wondering if you could come p-pick me up. And if I-I could crash at your place?" she said. The other end was silent for a while before she heard a small breath. "Are you crying?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

Maka let out a small laugh. "Me, crying. Pft, no." she heard ruffling on the other end. "Where are you?" he asked. "On Foxhill Dr." she sniffed. She heard Soul mutter under his breath before he sighed. "Okay stay there, I'll be there in five." her phone clicked off and Maka looked at the black screen. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of the bun. She sniffled again as another tear escaped her eye. If Hiro found out about this, then she'd be in _big_ trouble. A bad beating at that. One that'd make her sore for a few days. It only happened once before, and she didn't want to go through it again.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine down the road made her look up. A orange motorbike drove down the street and stopped in front of her. The man on the bike flipped his visor up and showed off red eyes that looked tired. "Soul?" Maka asked. The man nodded and he grabbed a second helmet from his lap. "Here, put this on." Maka grabbed the helmet and pulled it on before walking over to the bike and jumping on behind him. Soul pulled his visor down, Maka following suit and he gripped the handlebars of the bike and roared off, Maka clutching around his waist.

After a few minutes of driving around, they finally pulled up to him apartment building and Soul parked the bike. Maka climbed up, shifting her back to rest at her waist and took the helmet off, handing it to him. Soul took his off also, tussled his hair and took the helmet. "Thanks for getting me at last minute." Maka mumbled. "It's no problem." he walked over to the elevator that was located on the side of the building in the parking garage and they got in. He pressed the button and glanced at Maka.

"Whoa, what happened?" he asked, taking a step closer and looking down at her face with worried eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "That bruise . . . did you get in a fight?" he asked. Maka looked down and touched her face. _Shit, the make-up must have come off when I cried._ she growled to herself. "Oh, it's nothing. I just left me, ah, cabinet door in the kitchen open over night and in the morning I ran right into it before I turned the light on. Haha, silly me." she said quickly. Soul studied her face a moment longer before giving her a smirk as the doors opened onto his floor. They walked out and Soul grabbed his keys, opening the apartment door a flicked the lights on. "Go sleep in my room." he said, pointing down the hall." Maka nodded, to lazy to fight and just shuffled down the hall and opened the door that didn't have flower stickers all over it and walked in.

His room was surprisingly neat, other then the messy bed. The king sized bed was centered right in the middle. It's short headboard was black along with the bottom board of the bed. The comforter was a dark maroon-red color and the bed sheets black. Two black side tables sat on each side of the bed. The carpet was a perfect, clean white color and made the dark red walls pop out. Maka stepped into the room and saw a black dresser next to each side of the door. A second door stood on the wall to her right, leading the a bathroom she guessed, and on the other side another door, and she guessed that it also lead to something, maybe a closet. On the left wall was a desk with a closed laptop. Stacks of paper sat to the laptop, in front of a small table light. Next to the desk were two CD holders, both filled.

"Are you going to bed?" a voice said from behind her, making Maka jump and turn, glaring at Soul who smirked at her. "S-Shut up." Maka said, blushing fiercely. Soul chuckled, shaking his head and turned to walk down to his living room. "G'Night Tiny Tits." he called over his shoulder. "Night So- Hey, what did you just say?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **While hanging out with friends, Maka met's Soul who'd been friends with her own for a long time. When Maka finds out some shocking information about Soul, will it push her away or make her closer to the man?

**Rated M for sexual content, language, alcohol use, and violence.**

* * *

**Where The Wildflowers Are**

By: Stepping-In-Flames

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Maka walked down the street, a hard wind whipped at the pale green scarf that was laced around her neck. Maka trotted up the steps of the library just as the first crash other lightning echoed in the air. She walked in and let a small shiver out before walking into the large, old building. A large counter sat in the middle shapped in a circle, a women sitting behind it, book in hand, head down. Maka gave her a nod as she walked by and into the shelves of the library. In the very back were small desks with little lamps on them. Maka walked to one and placed her bag on it, opening the messenger bag and pulling out her cherry red laptop, starting it up.

As the laptop booted up, Maka reached into her bag again, pulling out a few folders and then grabbed a slip of paper out of one of the folders, a list of books and authors written in chick scratch marking it. Maka placed the edge of the paper in her mouth, gripping it with her teeth lightly as she made her way to a bookself, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

After searching the shelves of the library, she returned to the desk and placed a stack of books on it, letting out a small huff. Maka then grabbed her back, placed it on the ground before grabbing her headphone, plugged them into her laptop, and started up her iTunes account playing her songs on shuffle. She then grabbed a spiral notebook from her bag, writing down the title of the first book down and the author before opening it and starting to read.

Within the three hours she had, Maka had gotten a lot of information for her project. For her psychology class, Maka had to conduct an experiment. An experiment about kids attention spans. While in her class, everyone pulled out an age group, and Maka got the children, and everyone knew kids were terrible at paying attention, so that's what her project was going to be basic on. Not only that, but Black Star also worked at an elementary school as the P.E. teacher which could help Maka a lot.

As Maka walked out of the library, head down, she ran into someone. Looking up with wide eyes, she apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wa-" she stopped once she locked eyes with-surprise, surprise- Soul. "Oh, hey." she said, leaning on one leg. "Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked, adjusting a bag that was hanging on his shoulder. "Big project for psychology. You?" Soul opened the bag, showing off a bunch of kids books. "Angela checked them out, just wanted to return them before I got another fee." he chuckled lightly.

"Oh. Well I've got to go. My boyfriends probably waiting." Maka said, looking down the road. _Yeah, waiting to beat your ass._ she growled in her head, but shok the thought away before Soul smiled to her. "Okay. See ya later then." he gave her a wave as he started back up to the library and Maka started down the street. The cold night air whipped at her pigtails and Maka turned down the side walk, thinking about her project.

Suddenly, something grabbed her arm and she was pulled into an alley way. She was thrown to the ground with a shriek and looked up to see two people standing over her. The first was a large, buff man with oil black hair with matching, drunken eyes. A white X like scar covered his face. Next to him stood a small, skinny boy, his pink hair cut unevenly and his dark eyes sagging with sleep. "What do we got here Crona?" The big one growled, reaching out to Maka and running his fingers through her pig tail. Maka spat in his eye, earning a growl as she crawled backwards.

"M-Maybe we should l-leave this one alone. I-I don't k-know how to deal with h-her." the little one, Crona, said in a light, scared voice. "Fucking bitch, I'm going to kill her, that's what." he said, pulling a pocket knife from his belt and flipping the blade out. Maka's green eyes went large as she backed up more. She then jumped up as the man jumped at her, and then kicked him right in the balls before pushing the other one down and running away, her bag bagging on her side.

She turned a corner and looked over her shoulder to see if they were following her, but no one was behind her. She slammed into something soft and warm and feel backwards on the ground once more and crawled back with wide eyes. "Whoa, whoa Maka. Calm down, what's wrong?" Soul said, reaching down and grabbing her hand. Soul pulled Maka up and she looked around frantically. "There were these two guys . . . knife . . . ran." she said, panting.

"Calm down. What guys, where?" he said, his hands on her shoulders. Maka pointing down the way she was running and Soul looked up. The two guys were walking over. "Just stay calm, okay? I'll take care of them." he said, putting her behind him. "Hey guys, what's going on here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes to them. "Move it, we've got to take care of this little bitch." the big one growled. "M-Maybe we should listen to him Ragnarock."

"Don't be a pussy Crona. This cunt is going down." **(a/n: ugh, I HATE those words.) **Suddenly, the large man swipped the hand that clutched the knife out to Soul who jumped back, but the tips of it sliced the very front of his chest, giving him a long, thin cut down it. Soul curshed under his breath before grabbing Maka's hand and turning, running.

They ran back to the library with the two right on their heels. Soul ran behind the building and pushed Maka into a small crack in between the library and where the stairs that lead to the building was. Maka crouched as Soul crawled in also, him being pushed on top of her. He placed a finger to her lips as he looked out the small entrance. The pounding of the feet passed them and Maka swallowed hard as she felt Soul's blood start to stain her shirt. After a few minutes in their awkward position Soul got off of Maka and stood outside the small hole and then motion for her to come out.

Maka got out and looked around, gripping her bag's strap. Soul waved his hand and they walked to the very back of the library where the parking lot was located. Soul unlocked his car and they both got in right as Soul quickly pulled out from the library and went speeding down the road, taking sharp turns. "W-where are we going?" Maka asked.

"Just making sure that if they were following us that we lost them." Soul growled, making one last turn before pulling over and parking on the side of the street. He looekd down at his blood stained shirt and winced. "Guess this shirts no good anymore." he mumbled, ripping the rest of it off and throwing it in the back seats. A red, bloody, ragged cut traced down his chest from his left should and down right to his right hip. He ran his fingers over it gingerly, wincing and Maka grabbed his wrist, pulling it away. "Don't do that, it'll get infected." she hissed.

"Here, lay your seat down." she said, going into her bag and pulling out a water bottle and unscrewed the top. Soul lowered the seat and Maka leaned over him as she poured water onto a clean section of the shirt he threw and dabbled his chest with it, cleaning the wound out. Soul watched her face as she slowly wiped at the wound with a scrunched up face, the young women deep in thought. "Is something wrong?" Soul asked her and she looked up at him, her face gone.

"No, I'm fine." she said, looking down at the cut and finished cleaning the last of it. She got the shirt she used wet again and went back over the cut, making sure it was fully cleaned out before reaching into her bag and pulling out disinfectant cream and put some on her two fingers, running them over the cut. Soul shivered under her light touch even through when her fingers traced the cut, warmth was left. "There, just put some bandages over it when you get home." he said, closing the cream and sat back in her seat. Soul brought his seat up and looked at her.

"How do you know how to do all that stuff?" he asked. Maka's face turned a little pink and she unbuckled, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I-um, instinct." she said, opening the door and getting out. "Instinct tells you to carry around disinfectant cream?" he raised an eyebrow and Maka swallowed. "Haha, yeah. I gotta go." she closed the door and started her way down the street when Soul road up next to her. "Let me drive you home at least." he said to her from out his window.

"No, I'm fine. I'm only a few blocks away. Go put some bandages on before your cut gets infected." she told him and Soul sighed. "Whatever. See you later Tiny-Tit!" he called as he drove off. Maka held up her middle finger as he waved from his window with a laugh.

* * *

Maka laid in bed, Hiro's arm thrown over her naked side. Her legs hurt from him holding them open all night, and her stomach her from his greedy, dirty hands gripping at the soft flesh. Carefully, Maka took Hiro's arm off her side and sat on the edge of the bed, running her hands across her face. Her face had a slight bruise on it from day when he slapped her. Maka stood up and ran her hands over her sore body, her chest covered in hand prints also. She looked to Hiro who was sleeping and made up her mind.

She was going to go to Tsubaki's until he fixed this. She knew he would. He'd fix it, because he loved her, and she loved him. Maka pulled on a big sweater and a pair of jeans before grabbing her backpack and stuffing some clothes in is and then grabbed her school bag and looked back at Hiro. With a final sigh, she turned and walked to the living room and then the front door and pulled her boots on and left.

* * *

Soul sat in the living room of Black Star and Tsubaki's on Sunday night, his friend Kid and Kid's girl friend, Liz, next to them. Soul took a swig of the beer in his hand as Black Star walked over and plopped down in the matching chair. Tsubaki and Liz's younger sister, Patti, were in the kitchen cleaning up the food they just all shared. "So, how come you changed your mind about tonight?" Black Star asked his friend.

Soul swallowed his beer. "Angela slept over a friends house tonight." Kid raised an eyebrow. "I was going to ask how she was doing. It's her second week of first grade tomorrow, isn't it?" Soul nodded. "Yep. She's doing pretty good actually. The teacher told me she's very social and takes part in everything." Liz flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and turned, looking to Soul. "Have you heard from her mom yet?"

Soul's face scrunched up and he shook his head. "Haven't heard from her in three months. Her and her husband off somewhere. She's also got another kid. His name is Crona." Liz snorted, falling back in the couch. "Slut." Soul stood up and shrugged, walking to the kitchen. "I'm the one who knocked her up in the first place with Angela."

"Yeah, but you're the one who takes care of her." Tsibaki said as Soul threw the bottle away. "Let's not talk about my love life, okay guys?" He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Or the lack of." Black Star snorted from the living room, bringing the lips of his beer to his mouth and taking a sip. "Shut up Star." Soul growled. "Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kid chuckled, running a hand through his black hair, the white stripe on the left side of his head getting ruffled and messed up.

"Sorry, just work was a bitch today, mkay?" Everyone nodded as Soul made his way to the living room, but the bell rang. "I'll get it." he mumbled. He opened the door and was surprised by Maka standing there a bag thrown over her shoulder and another bag in her hands. A big sweater hung off her shoulder, showing a slight bruise and her hair was pulled into a messy bun, her eyes baggy. "Maka. What are you doing here?" he asked, opening the door more for the girl to come in.

"I-I . . ." Maka trailed off and looked into the house, catching Tsubaki's eye and suddenly broke down. Tsubaki rushed forward and Soul stepped out of the way. Maka dropped her bag as the two girls hugging, Maka sobbing into Tsubaki's shoulder. Tsubaki soothed Maka's hair down and she looked at Soul. "Grab her bags and put them in the guest room please." the girl said.

Soul did as he was told, but not without stealing a glance to Maka who looked up with blood shot eyes. He gave her a weak smile before going to the room and placing her things in it. When he came back out, Kid, Liz, and Patti were gone. Black Star was making tea for the girls in the kitchen and the girls were in the living room. "It was worse this time Tsubaki. I should have listened to you." Maka sniffed, her knees pulled to her chest. Tsubaki was sitting next to her friend on the couch, a hand laying on her knee gently.

Soul walked to the kitchen. "Hey Star, what's going on?" he asked his friend. "Maka's boyfriend. Fucking douch bag mother fucker pussy. . . " Black Star mumbled, his voice going lower as he cursed Maka's boyfriend. "Hiro, he's-I-I don't know what to do anymore, so I thought I could come here and stay with you guys. I-I'm lost now."

"I'm guessing Hiro is the boyfriend." Soul said. Black Star nodded and leaned up against the counter next to his friend. "Hiro's a total bastard. Him and Maka got together in high school." Soul's eyes went wide. "Three years?" "Going on four." Black Star Grumbled, grabbing another beer from the fridge and popping it open. "He treats her like shit though. I hate the bastard."

Soul looked to Maka who was chew on her thumb as he and Tsubaki talked in low voices. Her face was pink and blotched, her nose bright as a cherry, and her eyes rimmed with raw tear worn skin. Soul wondered how someone could harm such a fragile creature. If she were his, he'd love her like a goddess and-

What?

Where the fuck did that come from? And why did he sound like Black Star for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **While hanging out with friends, Maka met's Soul who'd been friends with her own for a long time. When Maka finds out some shocking information about Soul, will it push her away or make her closer to the man?

**Rated M for sexual content, language, alcohol use, and violence.**

* * *

**Where The Wildflowers Are**

By: Stepping-In-Flames

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Maka sat on her bed, knees pulled to her chest. It was three in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Questions ran through her mind. What would happen with Hiro woke up with out her there? Whats he going to do? Say? Feel? Is he going to hunt her down like an animal before beating the shit out of her? Or will he finally realize that she means a lot to him and come running to her, begging for her to come back? Would he come after Tsubaki once he found out Maka was hiding out here? Tear started falling from her eyes again as she stuffed her face into the top of her knees.

Suddenly, there was a light rap-tat-tat on her door and her head flew up to see her door cracked open and Soul's head popped in. "You okay?" he asked. Maka sniffed and nodded, crawling under her covers. "Fine. Thanks for asking." Soul leaned on the doorway to the room. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, but . . . what was all that? You know, earlier." Maka turned to her side, pulling the covers to her chin. "Nothing. M-My boyfriend and I just got into a fight."

Silence laced the air and Maka head Soul shift in the doorway. "Do you wanna talk?" he cleared his throat and Maka closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "I should get some sleep." she murmured. "Right. I'm staying here, so if you need anything, just give a call." with that, Soul closed her door and walked to the living room. Maka shifted in her bed, turning to her other side and winced. She was sore, no doubt, and she was going to have bruises tomorrow. She could already feel them. Maka sighed.

Looks like she's going to have to get some more cover-up.

* * *

Maka pulled on a pair of sweats and a large sweater, flinch with soreness. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun with a yawn as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Tsubaki was making coffee. Soul was still asleep, spread out on the couch, her chest rising and falling slowly. "Mornin'" Maka said as she sat at Tsubaki's table. The young women looked over with a smile. "Morning Maka. Want some coffee?"

"Yes please." Maka groaned and Tsubaki smiled once more and poured her friend a cup. She handed it to the blonde girl and Maka smiled in thanks, taking a sip of it. "Did Black Star go in already?" Maka asked, leaning back in her seat. Tsubaki nodded as she sat across from her friend. "Okay, I'm going to have to go over there then. Give him the sheets to give to his kids." Maka drank the last of her coffee and stood up. "Then I have to go find some more information on my project, and then I ha-"

She was cut off by a knock on the door. Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other, and then the clock. Who would be banging on the door at seven in the morning? "Tsubaki, open this fucking door!" a rough, angered voice growled. Maka's eyes went wide and Tsubaki pressed her finger to her lips, telling Maka to hush. Soul sat up from the couch. "Whose at the door?" Soul growled.

"Tsubaki, I hear you in there!" Soul looked at Tsubaki with confused eyes and then saw the frightened Maka and jumped up to action. Tsubaki motioned to the hallway and Maka quickly-and as silently as possible- ran to the room and locked the door. Tsubaki walked to the front door and answered it, Soul looking over her shoulder.

"Hiro. What are you doing here so early?" the girl asked with a high voice. "Where's Maka. I know she's here." Hiro growled and stormed into the room, pushing Tsubaki to the side. His rage fulled eyes glided over the room and the landed on Soul who was looking at Hiro, confused. "Whose that? Are you fucking someone else? Black Star's not going to be happy about that." Hiro said, nodding to Soul.

"He's-" Tsubaki started, but Soul interrupted her. "I'm Black Star's friend, crashed here. Not like you need to know or anything." Soul said with hardness in his voice. Hiro narrowed his eyes. Hiro then looked to Tsubaki. "Where's Maka?" he asked again. Soul was guessing this was the boyfriend. "She's not here. Why?" Tsubaki asked, putting on a confused face. Hiro took a step to her, getting in her face and pointed a finger at her as his face grew red with anger.

"Don't you fucking lie to me bitch. I know she's here. This is the first place she'd come." he spat. Tsubaki flinched and Soul walked over, place a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Look dude, she's telling the truth. I was the only one who stayed here." Hiro turned sharply and slapped Soul's hand off of him. "Don't fucking touch me." He then stormed down the hallway and started to pound on the door Maka was locked behind.

"Maka, get you skinny ass out here!" Hiro growled threateningly. Soul felt anger start to flare and he started to Hiro, but Tsubaki grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. "Soul, don't." she said, a scared face on. Soul looked at Hiro, jaw clenched tightly. "I said come out here bitch! Don't make me come in there!" Soul heard the lock of the door twist and his eyes went large as the door opened slightly. Hiro kicked it, as a scream came from the room and Hiro stomped in, slamming the door behind him.

Muffled cries and threats came from the room and a few banging noise. Soul twisted out of Tsubaki's grip and stormed over and opened the door. Hiro had Maka's hair clenched tight in his hand, his other hand gripping at her chin forcefully nails digging into her face. Tears streamed down Maka's face, along with blood from the corner of her mouth. "Let her go." Soul said roughly.

"Get out of here Shark Tooth." Hiro growled to Soul as he tightened his grip on Maka's hair, making her whimper. Soul walked over and grabbed Hiro's hand, tearing it from Maka's chin and turned the man to him, socking him right in the face. Hiro crumbled to the floor, letting Maka go and Maka stepped back, touching her face. She then looked to Hiro and crouch down next to him, taking his face in her hands and placed his head in her lap, crying. She looked up to Soul who was shaking his hand, trying to flick off the pain.

"Why did you do that!" she demanded, more tears coming. Soul was stuck with confusion. This douche-bag just hurt her and she was demanding why Soul punched him? "I-I . . . what?" Soul shook his head and straightened himself. Tsubaki came to the doorway and saw them and her eyes flicked between the three. "Maka, it's not safe here anymore." she said as she walked to her friend, kneeling next to her.

"He came for me though." Maka sniffed. "Only yo hurt you sweetheart. Come on, we need to get you out of here." Tsubaki grabbed Maka's wrist and started to pull her up, but Maka shook her head. "He came. That must mean something." Maka screamed and Tsubaki tore the girl away, walking her out of the room. Soul followed, closing the door behind him and leaving the unconscious Hiro alone.

Tsubaki was holding Maka in the living room and she looked to Soul. Soul already knew what she was going to ask. He gave a nod and Tsubaki let Maka go, holding onto her shoulders now. "Maka . . . Maka listen to me. You're going to go live with Soul for a little, m'kay?" Maka's eyes went large and she shook her head, looking to the bedroom door. "No, no. I can't leave him. He loves me, he came back Tsubaki. He came back." Tsubaki sighed and realized they had to do this the hard way. "Soul, if you would. . ."

Soul walked over and grabbed Maka, picking her up with his arms wrapped around her waist as she thrashed and Tsubaki opened the door. Soul walked out and tossed her over his shoulder as she pounded on his back. "No, let me go. Let me go." she cried, her tears staining his shirt. "Calm down Maka. You're going to be fine." Tsubaki called from the doorway, tear pricking the young women's dark blue eyes. Soul opened the passenger door of his car and put Maka in, buckling her and quickly went to his side and locked the doors before the girl had a chance to get out.

He droke off to the sounds of a screaming girl.

* * *

Maka was sitting on Soul's bed, head hanging and hands tangled together. Soul left her there after he drove her home and was now sitting on the couch, a beer in hand, and his other hand dragging its way through his hair. He was waiting for Angela to be dropped off. Not only that, but her had to think about how he'd keep Maka here. With Angela _and_ Maka, two girls, no thanks.

Someone rapped at his door and Soul got up, leaving his beer on the glass coffee table and answer it. Angela stood there next to her friend and a woman stood behind them. Soul leaned down and Picked Angela up. "How was the night?" he asked her. "Fun! Next time, can FeFe stay here?" Angela said, lookign to her friend. Her name wasn't really FeFe. It was Fiona, but Angela made the name up for the girl. Fiona smiled up sweetly with bright blue eyes and Soul shrugged. "Why not." He looked to FeFe's mother. "Thanks for watching her. I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"Oh honey, she was perfect." The women said, waving her hand. "Have a good day Mrs. Decker." Soul said before closing the door and walked to the kitchen. He placed Angela on the counter and took her things, placing them in the living room. "Honey, I have to talk to you about something." Soul said as he returned to the kitchen. Angela nodded and started to take her shoes off. "Daddy's going to have one of his friends sleepover for a little while, okay?"

"Who? Uncle Star? Uncle Kid?" Angela asked, throwing her shoes on the ground. "No. You met her before. Her name is Maka." Angela's eyes lit up. "Maka! I liked Ms. Maka. She's going to live with us?" Soul nodded and grabbed some sandwich meat from the fridge and some cheese. "Only for a little while, okay? She needed some help." Angela nodded again and Soul smiled, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Good. Now, what do you want on your sandwich?"

* * *

Soul just put Angela down for a nap and closed her door. He walked to the kitchen, cleaning of the mess he made when he was preparing sandwiches. When he finished, her grabbed the one he made for Maka and a bottle of water. He walked to his bedroom and knocked on the door lightly. "Come in." she said. Her voice sounded raw. Soul opened the door and found her right where she was when he left her there three hours ago. She looked up at him, her eyes were still glassy and rimmed with red, but her cheeks were dry.

"I brought you a sandwich." he said simply. Maka looked at it and Soul closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, sitting down at the edge and handed it to her. "Thanks." She mumbled as she looked at it. She picked it up and took a small bite, chewing it slowly. She swallowed it and took a sip of water. "I-I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted like that." Maka said, clearing her throat. "Don't worry. I shouldn't have punched him in the first place." Maka kept her eyes on the sandwich in her hands. "I'm glad you did though. Who knows that would have happened."

She suddenly dropped the sandwich on the plate and put her head into her hands. "God, I'm so stupid. I should have gone to my dads." She let out a shaking sigh. "When did it even start?" Soul asked. Maka shook her head, running her hands through her hair and sighed again, looking up. "I think about three months after we first started to date in high school. Maybe four months."

"And you've stayed with him for _three years._" Soul said, his eyes going wide. "Almost four." Maka laughed, even though she wasn't amused. "Maka . . . that's not cool. Why are you staying?" Soul reached out and took her hand in his lightly. She didn't flinch or move away, but squeezed his hand. "I love him . . . or I think I do." Soul shook his head, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "That's not what love it. Love is not being hurt."

"That's the only love I know Soul." Maka said, looking up at him with pained eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. Maka pushed the half eaten sandwich to the side and began to pick at the crumbs on the comforter. "When I was little, my mother left me. No note, no good bye, just left. Then my dad started to sleep around, wouldn't come home till the next morning, but always said he loved me. Always made promises and would next keep them. And lastly, Hiro. He says he loves me. Says he's going to marry me one day. Says he'll stop everything. Just keeps saying, never doing." She looked up at him. "But that's what I grew up off of. Fake promises."

Soul blinked at her. "When I was younger, my parents made me start the piano. We're a family of musicians, you know. I hated it. And my brother Wes, he was _amazing_ at is instrument. The violin. My parents kept pushing me and pushing me. 'Why can't you be like Wes?' they'd say and 'Look at your brother, that's what you need to strain for.' I started to hate them. But . . . But I didn't want them to die."

They sat there in silence for a moment. "Hey Soul?" Maka sniffed. Soul looked up to her. "Hum?" he asked. "Could you play the piano for me one day?" Soul smiled to Maka. "Sure thing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **While hanging out with friends, Maka met's Soul who'd been friends with her own for a long time. When Maka finds out some shocking information about Soul, will it push her away or make her closer to the man?

**Rated M for sexual content, language, alcohol use, and violence.**

* * *

**Where The Wildflowers Are**

By: Stepping-In-Flames

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Pain.

Biting.

Kissing.

Bruising.

Gripping.

Touching.

_Stop, please._

Punching.

Slapping.

Digging.

Fucking.

Yelling.

Pain.

_Stop_.

Pain.

Hurting.

Burning.

Wishing.

Wanting.

Stopping.

**STOP.**

* * *

"Maka, wake up." a hushed voice whispered in her ear. Maka sat up, her heart pounding. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness only to see a pair of crimson eyes looking to her. Soul looked tired, bags under his eyes. His white hair was messy and he was outlines with white light from the hallway light that poured into the room through the wide open door. Maka flinched at the light for a moment as Soul reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"You're awake, everything's alright." he spoke softly as if he was talking to an injured animal. Well, he was in fact talking to one. "Daddy?" a small voice came from the hallways and Soul turned to see his daughter standing there in her night gown, her plush elephant hanging in her hand. "Go back to bed Angela. Everything's alright." he said in just as soft as a voice. The little girl nodded and turned, walking back into her room, closing the door. Soul looked back to Maka who was still panting and her eyes wild.

"Bad dream?" he asked, his voice still low. It was like as if her was doing it on purpose, like a loud nose would startle her. "Yeah." she mumbled. Soul moved so he was next to her instead of in front of her. He folded his hands on his stomach. "What happened?" he asked. Maka shook her head, closing her eyes. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Soul nodded, understanding. "Do you like to draw?"

It was a sudden question and caught Maka off guard. "E-excuse me?" he asked, confused. Soul looked to her with a plain face. "Do you like to draw?" he asked again. "I've never really tried." Maka mumbled, playing with the hem of the comforter. "Well you should." he stated simply, turning his head so he was looking back at the hallway. "There's a scientific fact that says if you draw out what scare you the most, your fears, all your emotions, that it helps release the negative feelings."

"Really." Maka said, looking up. "Maybe I should try that some time." Soul smiled and nodded. He got up from the bed but leand over Maka, pressing a hand to her forehead for a moment before taking it back and giving her a soft smile. "Good night Maka." he said. "Night Soul. T-Thanks for-" Soul shook his head, cutting her off. "Don't mention it."

The next morning, Maka woke up to a stack of pancakes and a clean sketch book with a set of color pencils.

* * *

Maka spend all day drawing. She wasn't the best, but she drew her heart out as Soul was at his classes and Angela was at school. She drew dark things. First they were just designs of dark flowers and butterflies, then they grew into people with sadness dripping from them, and finally to a women on the ground, a shadow of a man falling over her.

And she felt free.

Until Soul came home with a bloody nose and swollen eye. He looked angry, more then angry. He looked furious. Maka looked at him with wide eyes as he went to the fridge and took out a beer, snapping it open and took a long swig. He then looked at Maka and she swallowed hard. "W-What happened?" she asked, scared. Soul sighed, running a hand over his face. "I just ran into someone."

"Hiro?" Maka asked. Soul looked up at her and his eyes gave it away. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I'll leave, yo-" "Maka, stop." Soul placed his beer down and looked at her. "There is no way in _hell_ that I'm going to let you go back to him. That's no way to treat a girl. And I'll be damned if I let him hurt you again." Maka blinked and then looked at the sketch book in her lap. "I started drawing."

"Really? Can I see some?" Soul asked, walking over. "Their not very good." Maka handed him the book and he flipped through it. A smile danced it's way onto his lips. "Maka, there are amazing. I-I mean, they're terrible, but amazing." Maka's face flushed and Soul handed her the booklet back. "Thanks." Soul looked at the clock and grabbed his jacket. "Do you want to come with me to get Angela? We could get something to eat."

"I-I should just stay here. My bruises . . . " Maka trailed off. Soul's face hardened, but he nodded. "I'll be back." he said and left. Maka watched the door for a few minutes after her left and then got up and set her sketchbook down, closing it and placed the packet of color pencils on top of it. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed his open beer, taking a sip. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Hiro found Soul. And made him pay. Maka couldn't handle this . . . she couldn't let Hiro hurt her friends. But she couldn't go back either. With a shaking sighed, Maka pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked to the bedroom and laid down, draping an arm over her eyes. Not only did Soul save her from her abusive boyfriend, but he also protected her that night a while back. She wondered if the cut on his chest had healed. It was too late to say sorry about everything to Soul. He'd just push it away.

Why was he being so nice anyways? She's barely known him and he's letting her stay at his place for the time being. And speaking about her staying, Maka needed clothes. All she had were the ones she was wearing, and they wouldn't cover her for too much longer. She left her bags at Tsubaki's and there was no way in hell she was going back to her place to get clothes.

"Can we have ice cream?" a small voice came from the living room and Maka jumped as she heard a door close. "Not right now, after dinner you can. Right now you need to do your assignment." Soul's voice followed the little one and Maka got out of the bed and walked to the room's doorway. She saw Angela pouting while sitting at the glass coffee table, but the little girl listened to her father and opened her pink, princess backpack and pulled out a glittery folder, opening it, and pulled out a paper with shapes on it.

"I'll be right back." Soul said and he walked down the hall. He smiled to Maka and leaned on the opposite side of the doorway. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked, the open beer in hand. "I don't have anything in mind." Soul looked over his shoulder. "Ang(1), what do you want for dinner?" he called. "Pizza!" the little girl answered, scribbling away on the paper. "You had pizza two nights ago, pick something else." Soul rolled his eyes and took a sip from his beer. "Can you make pagetti(2)!" the little girl looked up, her red eyes bright.

"Can I make spaghetti . . . " Soul raised an eyebrow. "Please!" Soul laughed at his daughter and gave a nod before turning back to Maka. "You can take a shower if you want. I'll put some of my stuff out for you, a t and sweats." He said to her, using a calming voice like the one from the morning. "Thanks. I was actually thinking about that. I'll call Tsubaki and have her drop of my bag tomorrow." Maka smiled. Soul returned it and got off the wall. "I have work tonight, so could you watch Angela for me?"

"Um, yeah. I'm not the best with kids though . . . " Maka reached up and grabbed a piece of her hair, twirling it in her fingers. Soul walked past her, giving her shoulder a nudge with his as he went to the bathroom. "No worries Tiny-Tits. It's only for a little while."

* * *

Maka sat on the couch, Angela next to her. The little girl was eating a bowl of ice cream, her eyes on the T.V. Maka's legs were curled up next to her, her green eyes flicking from the T.V. to the girl, then back to the T.V. "Miss. Maka, can I have more ice cream?" Angela asked, looking over her shoulder. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea. You've already had two scoops." Maka expected the girl to yell and cry, but Angela just nodded and got up, carrying her bowl to the kitchen and got on her tip toes, placing it in the sink. Maka glanced to the clock, it was almost nine.

"Angela, you have to take a bath." she said, getting up and looking to the little girl. the little girl smiled and nodded. "I'll go start a bath. Go place your pajama's put, okay?" Maka said, licking her lips. "A-okay!" Angela skipped off to her room and Maka let out a breath. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and started the water up, making it warm. As the tub filled up, Maka grabbed a towel and popped her head outside on the bathroom. "Angela, you coming?" she called.

"Yes Miss. Maka!" the little girl came trotting down the hall in a big, puffy black rode that trailed after her. In red silk, two letters were sown to the left breast in fancy writing. _S.E._ Maka laugh out a laugh as the girl walked into the bathroom. "Is that your Papa's?" Maka asked and the girl nodded. "Okay, come on now. I got the tub waiting for you." Angela took the rob off and jumped into the tub. Maka poured some water over the little girls head and began to scrub in some shampoo.

"Miss Maka, why are you staying here with Daddy and me?" Angela asked, looking up to the young woman. Maka swallowed, stopping her scrubbing. "Well, I have a friend who I live with." Maka started. "Like Uncle Black Star and Aunty Tsubaki?" Angela looked down to the bath water, playing with it. "Something like that. Well, my friend and I got into a fight, so I left. Your father was just kind enough to let me stay here for the time being." Angela nodded as Maka began to rinse the girls hair.

"How long are you going to stay Miss. Maka?" Angela asked, splashing the water with the top of her hand. "I'm not quite sure Angela." Maka sighed, beging to put conditioner in her hair. "Well I'd like you to sleepover after you leave. I like having you here Miss Maka." Angela sang. Maka smiled, gabbing a bar of soap and lathering the girls back. "Me too Angela."

* * *

Soul held one side of the headphones on his head closer to his ear as he listened closer to the beats. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see his boss behind him. "Yo Justin. What's up?" he lowered his headphone as he turned to Justin. "Times done Eater. You can go on home." the blond said, pulling his own headphones on. Soul gave the man a fist bump and walked down the D.J. stand and into the crowd that was dancing on the floor. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see a dark haired woman standing there, her boobs pushed up. Her eye lashes were coated with a thick layer of mascara and her lips plump.

"I saw you up there." she said, nodding to the D.J. stand. "Wanna come back to my place, have a few drinks." Soul blinked at her. The last time he went through with something like that, he got Angela. And there was nothing bad about her, Soul loved his daughter to death, but he wasn't ready to have yet another kid. "Sorry, but I got a daughter waiting for me at home." she slid her hand over his shoulder. "I'm sure your babysitter can wait a little longer. Come on sweet heart."

Shit, how was he going to get out of this one. "Um, my girlfriend is waiting for me." I said quickly. "What she doesn't know won't kill her." the girl whispered. Soul stepped back and bumped into someone else and cursed, turning around. "Sorry." he mumbled. He quickly left the bar, his heart pounding. Geez, some women were just terrible. Putting themselves out there. They're luck no rapist or murderer was there. Soul mounded his bike and pulled his helmet on and started the bike, riding down the rode.

How could he have used Maka as his girlfriend. Well, that women at the bar didn't knew he was speaking about the blonde, but that's who Soul thought of the second he told her he had a girlfriend. Soul know's Maka would be a good girlfriend, hell, he knew that the second her started to talk to her. Her witty come-back, her dagger-like looks that turned into humorous squints with her adoring smile. Soul shook his head as he pulled into his apartment parking garage. What was he thinking? Maka had a boyfriend. A shitty one at that, but a boyfriend none the less.

Soul grabbed his helmet and walked to the elevator, stepping in. He pressed his floor number and scratched the back of his head. _Damn_, he thought, _last time I got laid was five years ago. Shit, what have I been doing? _The he remembered, having to take care of Angela, helping Star and Tsubaki, doing his D. . "Damn." he hissed as he walked down the hall. He grabbed his keys and unlocked his door.

The T.V. was still on, but Maka and Angela where no where to be seen. "Maka?" Soul called, walking into the living room and turning the T.V. off. He set his keys on the counter along with his helmet. "Maka?" he called again, slipping his shoes off and walking to Angela's bedroom, but the room was empty. "What?" he grumbled, walking to his bedroom and opened the door. Maka laid there, Angela in the crook of her arm. Angela's harms were wrapped around her stuffed animal and Soul smiled. He walked over and picked up Angela gently, walking her to her own room and set her down in her bed, pulling her sheets over her and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Soul returned to his room where Maka was still sleeping. Soul pulled his own blankets over the sleeping girl and smiled to her calming face. He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and then turned, walking to his closet and pulled his shirt off, throwing it into his hamper. He then looked over his shoulder to see Maka still sleeping and he quickly pulled his pants off, keeping his boxers on. He grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on.

"Soul?" a small voice came from his bed and he turned to see Maka. "Oh, hey." he walked over and sat on the bed as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around. "Where's Angela?" Soul nodded to the door across the hall. "Put her to bed." Maka's eyes traveled to his chest and he looked down too. When he helped Maka that time ago and earned that cut on his chest, it had scabbed over, but from Soul's constant itching, it peeled and left a thick pale scar across his chest. "Is that from . . . " Soul nodded as Maka's eyes glassed with tears. "I'm so sorry." she murmured, reaching out and touching his chest lightly, running her fingers over the scar.

"It's not your fault Maka." Soul sighed. Maka looked up to him. They looked at each other for a moment longer until Maka let her hand fall. "When did you get back?" she asked, placing her hands in her lap. "Not too long ago, about ten minutes or so." Maka nodded and shifted, sitting against the head board. "I wanna thank you for letting me stay again, i-it means a lot Soul." She turned her head, looking to him. Soul leaned against the bed and nodded. "Like I said Maka, it's fine." Maka pursed her lips, looking to the hallway. "I'm going to sleep now." Maka yawned and lowered heslf under the sheets, puling them up to her.

Soul smiled to her, climbing off the bed and walked to the hallway, looking over his shoulder to the girl. "Goodnight Maka." She turned and smiled to him. "G'Night Soul."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **While hanging out with friends, Maka met's Soul who'd been friends with her own for a long time. When Maka finds out some shocking information about Soul, will it push her away or make her closer to the man?

**Rated M for sexual content, language, alcohol use, and violence.**

* * *

**Where The Wildflowers Are**

By: Stepping-In-Flames

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Maka walked to school the next day with Soul right next to her. His black eye had almost left, but there were still traces of it from a mustard yellow coloring around his eye. It was about twelve in the afternoon and the two had just finished having lunch. Maka was a little sore from walking around so much, her cuts and bruises not fully healed, but she needed the exercise. Her bag banged against her side with each step she took, her books weighing the messenger down. Soul was talking about how Angela had just gotten an award for being the most helpful one in her class.

But all Maka could think about was Hiro. It had been about four days since Maka crashed with Soul. Tsubaki had dropped her clothes off yesterday and stay an hour, talking to the blonde about how Hiro came back again, demanding Maka to come out. Black Star had to force him off their property. Maka had just dropped her head in her hands and mumbled about how he came back, how he cared. "Maybe if he just got some help Tsubaki." she said to her friend, hope filling her voice. "Maybe if he just got some help . . . "

"Maka, you okay?" Soul asked, breaking the girl from her thoughts. She looked to him with wide eyes. "Hum? Yeah, fine." Soul raised a brow to her. "Really, because you just mumbled about someone getting help. Hiro?" he asked. Maka stopped walking and took a sigh, gripping at the strap on her pack. "I know it's really fucking stupid as to why I love him, but Soul, it's such a long story. I wish I had the time to explain it." Soul sniffed and looked to her.

"Well, why don't you." he shrugged. "What?" Soul nodded to the park across the street from the school that they had just gotten to. "Skip class, let's go talk. You and me." Maka's eyes widened more and she shook her head. "Skip class! Oh no, I could never do that! I mean, what if I miss something important? What if Professor Stein or someone finds out? Won't we be in big trouble?" Maka was frantic and Soul let out a low laugh, shaking his head. He pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hey, it's Soul. Can you email the note today, I'm skipping . . . Yeah, I know . . . something important came up, that's the reason . . . Thanks Ox, catch ya' later." Soul put his phone back in his pocket. "There, I got your notes. Now, you ready to go?" he nodded to the park again and Maka whimpered making the white haired man laugh again and finally Maka sigh. "Okay, whatever, but this is the only time. Swear?" Soul, still laughing under his breath, nodded. "Swear."

The two walked to the park, walking deep into the trees until they came in front of the large lake. Soul threw his things on he ground and sat in the grass, patting the spot next to him, looking up to Maka. She sat next to him, taking her messenger off and laying it next to her. She sighed, leaning back on her hands. "Where do you want me to start?" she asked, looking to the red eyed man. Soul shrugged. "Start at the beginning."

_Maka was standing in the hallway, hands inside her locker as she flipped through her folders. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and turned, her bright green eyes wide. Tsubaki smiled to the girl. "Maka! So, I heard some exciting news today." the girl said, shifting the math book on her arms. Maka nodded, signaling Tsubaki to continue as the blonde continued to search through her locker. "Well, you know Hiro, right? Black Star told me that he was going to ask you out after school!"_

_Maka's eyes went wide as she dropped her folder. "Shit, really?" Maka said, bending down and picking the folder up. "Yes really! OMG, you two would look so cute together! Maka, Hiro's going to ask you out!" Tsubaki said, practically jumping up and down. Maka laughed, closing her locker. "I heard you Tsubaki. Now come on, we're going to be late for English."_

_Maka walked outside of the school doors with Tsubaki next to her. The two girls laughed about an earlier event as they started down the stairs. "Hey Maka, wait up." a rough voice came from the front doors and the two girls looked to see Hiro walking over, hands shoved in pockets. Tsubaki smiled and gave her friend a nudge with her shoulder. "I'll call you later. Bye girl." Tsubaki walked off with a wave which Maka returned before turning fully to Hiro. "Yes Hiro?" she asked, smiling lightly._

_"I was wondering if you want to go out tomorrow night. Catch a movie, get some ice cream or something?" he asked, leaning on the stair's handles. Maka blushed and looked down. "Yeah, sure. Sound's fun." she mumbled. Hiro smirked and reached out, catching her jaw under his finger. "Cool. Catch you later Albarn." he leaned down and planted a small kiss on her forehead before walking past her. Maka turned and watched him, butterflies fluttering in her chest._

_**Three Months Later**  
_

_Maka walked down the hall, gripping at her books in one arm, her other hand in Hiro's. She looked up to his blue eyes, smiling as he gave her hand a squeeze. Hiro leaned down and gave her lips a light peck as they walked out of the building. "Hey, I'll pick you up at three, okay?" Hiro said, raising an eyebrow. Maka frowned. "Tsubaki and I are studying tonight Hiro. I told you last night. I can't go out." she sighed. She felt his grip tighten sudden;y and looked up at him with wide eyes. He leaned over her threateningly and narrowed his gaze. "I said, I'm picking you up at three, got it babe?"_

_Maka nodded quickly and he gave her that smile that made her stomach flip. He kissed her roughly before walking to the student parking lot and getting into his car, driving off. Maka looked down at her red hand, clenching it tightly as pain shook her bones in it. "Maka, you okay?" a deep voice came from the school and she looked up to see Black Star and Tsubaki standing there, holding hands. "Yeah, fine. I just dropped my book on my hand earlier." Maka said quickly, gripping her math book with her injured hand. Black Star looked at it before smiling to her.  
_

_"Whatever you say Bookworm. Come on, let's go study." he nodded to his car and Maka coughed nervously. "Actually, could you drop me at home, Hiro and I are going out. I-I'm sorry guys." Maka gribbed her bag strap and Tsubaki frowned. "Come on, you guys have hung out all week! This test is HUGE! Black Star, can't you call him?" Tsubaki said, turning to her boyfriend. Black Star nodded and got his phone out, walking away as he called Hiro. Maka shifted awkwardly next to Tsubaki as they watched Black Star. He said a few words before shaking his head and saying a few more words. Finally, he smiled and closed the phone, turning to the two girls._

_"We're studying, and Hiro said he'd talk to you later Maka. So come on, let's go."_

_Maka sat in her living room, legs curled up to her side. Her father was out, late at work, and Black Star and Tsubaki left a little over an hour ago. A book rested in her hands as her eyes slimmed over the words. She she turned to the next page, someone knocked rapidly at her door. Maka looked up to the door as the person knocked harder. "Coming, one second please." she said as she folded the tip of her page and closed her book, putting it on the side table and stood, straightening her skirt out as she walked to the door. The knocking came again as she reached for the door._

_"Sorry, I w-Oh, Hiro. What do you need?" she asked, looking up to her boyfriend. His face was read with anger and eyes bloodshot. "Why'd you cancel our plans Maka?" he asked, alcohol lacing his breath. Maka winced back. "Sorry, this test is big and we needed to study. We can go out tomorrow night." Maka leaned on her door. Hiro's aw set and suddenly his fist flew and Maka fell back, a searing punch landing on her eye. _

_"Ah! Christ, fuck, what the hell Hiro?" Maka cried out, holding her face. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes as he walked in and closed the door behind himself. The locked it with a flick of his wrist and a disturbing smiled crossed over his lips. "Oh, the hell has yet to begin Maka."_

Maka hugged her legs to her chest, remembering the night with a shiver going down her back. Soul blinked at her. "Maka, and this has been going on for three, almost four, years? This isn't healthy, you could get seriously hurt!" Maka looked to him. "Have you ever been in love Soul? Do you know what it's like to come home everyday to someone who actually loves you and cares about you. Who say's they'll do anything for you not matter what? Do you?" Soul shook his head. "No, I haven't. But if being in love means going home and getting beaten by the one you supposedly love, then that's _not_ true love and I don't want something as toxic as that. Maka, can't you see something's wrong here?"

Maka laughed lightly, looking over to the lake, watching a family of ducks swim by. "How can I see that something like that is wrong his I grew up that way? How do you know it's wrong when you were raised with untrustworthy and lying parents? How am I suppose to know any better Soul?" She turned her head, looking into his red eyes. "How am I suppose to know anything other?" Soul shift, sitting up and turned to her. "By trying something new Maka. By finding someone who treats you right. By leaving that bastard!"

Maka stood suddenly, her eyes filled with anger. "I love him Soul. And he loves me. Why else would he stay here for so long?" Soul stood also, taking a step to her and grabbed her shoulders. "To use you Maka! To use you as a punching bag and to use you for sex!" He looked at her, his brows creased. Maka's face held anger and surprise. Soul sighed, closing his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. "I've only known you for a short time Maka, but that doesn't mean I don't worry. When I saw that . . . guy knock down your door, when I saw him hit you . . . that's _not_ love Maka. You need to _understand that_. And if you need someone to show you what love is, then we'll help you. Tsubaki, Black Star, and I. Okay? We'll help you through this because this is not right."

Maka threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he wrapped his own arms around her waist. Maka closed her eyes, letting out a small breath that tickled Soul's face. She pulled back her face from his, her eyes sad. "Thank you Soul . . ." she sighed and then let out a small laugh. "God, what is going on with my life now." Soul smirked at her, letting her go and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. "It's changing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **While hanging out with friends, Maka met's Soul who'd been friends with her own for a long time. When Maka finds out some shocking information about Soul, will it push her away or make her closer to the man?

**Rated M for sexual content, language, alcohol use, and violence.**

* * *

**Where The Wildflowers Are**

By: Stepping-In-Flames

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Soul and Maka went over to Tsubaki and Black Star's the next night, Blair watching Angela. The two were sitting next to each other in the couples living room, each holding a glass of wine. Black Star was sitting in the recliner, a beer in hand as Tsubaki finished up the dishes from the dinner they just had. The T.V. was on, but no one was really watching the show, House Hunters International.

"So, what are you guys going to do over winter break?" Black Star asked, placing his beer down on the side table next to him.

"I wanna try to volunteer at the book store. I want to try to make some of those Red Velvet Cake Balls too. Those are good." Maka said, placing her wine down also.

"Oh come on, you should go out. Party a little. You're such a bookworm." Black Star groaned, slumping into his set. Soul chuckled at Maka, shaking his head as he took another sip of his wine.

"I could get you guys in for free at my club if you want? That'd be fun." Soul said, giving a shrug.

"Hell yeah! When's the next night you work man?" Black Star asked, slapping his knees and leaning forward.

Soul thought for a moment, putting it now empty glass of wine down. "Um, Thursday night." he answered after a moment.

"Great, we're not busy that night." Tsubaki said, walking out of the kitchen and sat on the arm of the recliner Black Star was in. Black Star nodded, agreeing with the girl.

"What about you Maka, are you doing anything?" Soul asked, looking to the girl. She pursed her lips.

"I don't think so. Yeah, I'll come." she smiled and Soul gives her a smirk.

"Sweet, I go to-"

He was cut off by a ring at the door. Everyone turned and looked at the front door, silent before the bell rang again. Tsubaki stood up and walked over, looking out the peep hole.

"Oh no." she mumbled, stepping back. "It's Hiro."

"I'll get rid of him." Black Star said gruffly, getting off of the couch when Maka stood up, her hands balled.

"No, let me." she said, walking to the door.

"Maka-" Soul stood also, but Maka grabbed the doorknob and opened it, standing there in front of Hiro. Hiro turned around from looking out at the road, flowers in hand and his hair slicked back. He looked to Maka with big eyes. He was dressed in a white button down shirt and black jeans. Instead of sneakers, her had nice, polished shoes on. Everyone blinked at him and Hiro opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it, before finally saying something.

"I came to apologize." he said, handing Maka the flowers. She looked at them, blinking.

_Don't take them Maka. It's just going to show that you've accepted him back in your life._ Soul thought angrily, his hands balling into fists.

But Maka reached out and took the flowers into her hands and pulled them to her chest, looking to him with big eyes.

"I-I was a terrible person. But I got help. I went to AA meetings, I went to a therapist, I got help. For you Maka. I-I miss you. I love you and I couldn't stand you being gone. I was dying inside. A-and I know you won't forgive me, but I was hoping, that after these years of us being together, you can remember the good times. And I want you back." he breathed it out, his breath catching in the air and Maka's face lit up with blush and she threw the flowers down and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes." she said, leaning back. Hiro smiled and gave her a kiss and then let her go.

For some reason, Soul knew something bad was bound to happen.

* * *

**Short chapter because IDK what else to put in here. Anyways . . . . happy new year! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **While hanging out with friends, Maka met's Soul who'd been friends with her own for a long time. When Maka finds out some shocking information about Soul, will it push her away or make her closer to the man?

**Rated M for sexual content, language, alcohol use, and violence.**

* * *

**Where The Wildflowers Are**

By: Stepping-In-Flames

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Soul was sitting in his living room, a glass of milk in hand and the plastic case of Oreo's sitting on the glass coffee table in front of him. The remote was in his other hand as he flipped through the channels. He brought the glass of milk to his lips, taking a sip to wash down the Oreo he just had when he heard something from the hall. He turned to looked over his shoulder to see Angela standing there, palming her eye.

"What is it Angela?" he asked, putting the glass down.

"Where's Miss Maka?" she mumbled, letting out a yawn. Soul walked over to his daughter and picked her up, balancing her on his hip as he walked back to the young girls room.

"She went home. I told you she was only going to stay a little while, remember?" Soul murmured to her, laying her back in bed. He grabbed her stuffed elephant and picked it up, putting it next to the girl. Angela reached out and hugged the plush animal, pulling it closer to herself. Her dirty blonde hair covered her eyes lightly as she shifted, the maroon eyes looking into her fathers matching pair.

"Oh . . . is she going to come back an visit? She said she was . . . was going to . . ." the girl let out a big yawn and Soul smiled, pulling her white comforter over her small body, tucking her in and gave her a kiss on the head.

"We'll talk in the morning on our way to school, okay?"

Angela gave a small nod before falling deep into sleep. Soul smiled to his daughter and then sighed, running a hand through his hair and walked out of her room, closing the door lightly behind him.

With heavy feet, Soul slugged his way over to his room and flicked the lights on. They flickered to life and he blinked, adjusting his eyes before walking farther into the room, his eyes gliding around it. Few things were left of evidence from Maka staying there for the past few weeks. One of her t-shirts thrown over the headboard of the bed as if she were going to throw it on moments later, a pair of flip flops at the end of the bed, and her bag next to them, unzipped and opened to show off some clothes and underwear. Soul walked over to it and grabbed the flip flops, shoving them into the bag and then reached across the bed, grabbing the shirt and tossed it in too, zipping the bag up.

He'd stop by her house tomorrow and drop them off.

* * *

Maka sat on the edge of her bed, stretching. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the house and Maka smiled. She stood up, pulling a large t-shirt on over her bra covered chest and walked out of the bedroom, leaning on the doorway that lead to the living room and the attached kitchen. Hiro was in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee, a nice, white, crisp shirt on. His hair was slicked back nicely and he looked up to Maka and gave her a soft smile, holding up a cup of coffee.

"Want some?" he asked. Maka shook her head and Hiro frowned, but put the cup back down on the counter.

"I'm going to work. I'll be back at three." he walked to the door and picked up his keys.

"Okay. Soul said he was going to stop by and drop off my things."

Hiro stopped for a short moment before nodding and leaving, closing the door behind him. Maka walks over to the cup of coffee and sniffed it before pouring it down the sink and put the cup in there also. She looked at the stove to the digital clock on it and read the time. It was only a little past eight and Maka didn't have anything to do. She finished her essay for the university, did her book work, and finished her romance novel. With a sigh, Maka ran a hand through her hair and walked back to the bedroom and opened her closet, taking out her plaid skirt and a white long sleeve shirt, pulling them on as she grabbed her black cover up and boots, putting them on also and then opened the drawer to her dresser, grabbing some money. Today seemed like a good day to go to the bookstore.

Maka left at eight thirty and locked the door behind her before walking down the sidewalk and out of her neighborhood. It took her a good fifteen minutes to reach the bookstore, but it was worth it.

It was a small store, not many people went to it. The walls were lined with bookshelves with mounds of writings on them. The wooden shelves that made up the aisles were also loaded, books stacked on top of their frame and some piled at the end of the aisles. The air was rich with the smell of the inscents the store owner constantly burned and the new, untouched and old, worn pages of all the different books.

Maka walked down the first aisle and looked at all the bindings of the books. She liked to pick the old ones, the ones were the color was faded and the corners of the book were worn and slightly torn. Where people made small notes on the inside of the cover and pages and where names had been written to identify whom the owner or owners had been of that book. She liked to look at the old books that people had spilled their coffee on or dropped ice cream on the page. She liked the ones where the pages had been folded to many times that the corner of the page was soft to the touch.

As Maka stopped in front of a faded blue book and reached to grab it, the bell over the door let out a small _ding_ and a rough voice came from the front of the store, asking the owner where her children's books were. Maka instently recognized the voice and walked up to the front as the owner answered. Soul stood at the desk with his hands shoved roughly in the front pockets of his pants, his jaw tight and his eyes lazy and tired. A light gray beenie was slumped on the top of his messy white hair and the dark maroon shirt her wore had it's sleeve pushed up to his elbows.

"Soul? What are you doing here?" Maka asked. The man turned to her and his face lightened up at his eyes practically grew a shade lighter and a small smirk tugged the left corner of his lips up.

"Hey Maka." he walked over to her, hands still in pockets and looked past her for a moment to where the owner had pointed him to for his request. "I'm just shopping for a book for Angela. She's already read all of the ones that I got her from the library last week. Twice."

"Wow, got a future librarian in your hand, hum?" Maka giggled.

Soul smiled at her laugh and nodded. "Yeah. Have any books in mind Tiny-Tits?"

Maka puffed her checks at the nickname but just rolled her eyes and turned, walking to the children's books. "Lucky for you," she said, skimming her green eyes over the binding before reaching up and grabbing on, handing it to him, "I still remember the ones my Papa read to me."

Soul looked at the book and cocked and eyebrow. "The Poky Little Puppy?" he looked up to Maka who was smiling down at the book as memories raced through her mind. "Sounds weird."

Maka smiled a little more. "I loved it when I was little, my Papa use to read it every night before I went to bed. Never got old." Maka looked up, meting his eye. "She'll love it, trust me."


	9. Chapter 9

**ATTENTION: **Due to my lack of updating and terrible memory, I will be re-starting all of my 'In Progress' stories. If you are upset about this, I apologize sincerely. I feel like a terrible author for not keeping you all updated and I'm really, really sorry. To be truthful, I was just being lazy and lost my train of thought with these stories. So, like I said, I'm going to re-start them. I hope you all can forgive me.

-Shadows


End file.
